1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a food processor that is provided with an electric motor drive to which can be coupled various tools that can be placed on the housing of the appliance. The food processor further includes a switching element that can be actuated in two directions.
A commercially available food processor includes a switch that can be actuated by twisting. Such a switch is formed in one direction of twisting as a momentary switch, in other words, the switch remains in its xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d position in that direction of twisting only for as long as it is held manually in such a position. When released, the switch is restored by the force of a spring into its xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d position. In the other direction of twisting, the switch can be adjusted successively in various switching steps, in each of which it remains until it is further adjusted manually. Thus, the switch has to be switched off manually. In the prior art food processor, the switch can be twisted in one or the other direction regardless of the type of tool currently coupled to the motor drive of the food processor; in other words, each tool can be used in either momentary or sustained operating mode.
There are tools for food processors with which work is done for the performance of which only one of the two types of operating mode is preferentially suitable. Thus, for example, when chopping work is being done, it is not very advantageous for the chopping to be performed in sustained operating mode. In such a case, working with momentary operating mode is much more favorable.
2. Summary of the Invention
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a food processor that overcomes the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices of this general type and that only one permits setting of a particular operating mode dependent in each case upon the tool coupled to the appliance.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a food processor, including a housing, different tools adapted to be placed at the housing, an electric motor drive coupled to one of the tools when the one tool is placed at the housing, and a switching element actuated in two switching directions, at least one of the two switching directions being blocked as a function of a given one of the tools placed at the housing.
According to the invention, one or the other switching direction of the switching element can be blocked as a function of the tool placed on the housing of the appliance. Thus, the particular tool coupled thereto specifies the more favorable operating mode. Thus, when a chopping tool is attached, for example, the switch to sustained operating mode is blocked and only momentary operating mode is enabled.
Such a blocking system can be achieved in a structurally simple manner by providing at least one blocking element for one direction of rotation of the switching element on the circumference of a part coupled in a rotationally fixed manner with respect to the switching element, which can be actuated in two directions of rotation, with which part a counter-blocking element that can be coupled to the tool can be brought into engagement.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the at least one blocking element has an adjustment path, the counter-blocking element is a strip-shaped projection, and each of the tools has the strip-shaped projection projecting into the adjustment path of the at least one blocking element when the tools are respectively placed at the housing.
As a result of providing a strip-like projection projecting into the adjustment path of the blocking element as a counter-blocking element on each tool, with a suitable spatial matching of the switching element to the tool, the blocking of the corresponding switching direction can be performed directly by the tool.
In general, the switch and the tool that can be placed on the housing of the appliance are not in the direct vicinity of one another. In such a case, the desired blocking can be achieved in a simple manner by connecting a connecting disk in a rotationally fixed manner with respect to the switching element, and providing on an outer circumference of the connecting disk a radially outward-projecting blocking tongue. A pushrod that can be actuated as a function of each tool placed in position projects as a counter-blocking element into the adjustment path of the blocking tongue.
As a result of the fact that the pushrod, which is displaceably disposed and is held in its position of rest by the force of a spring, can be adjusted in the blocking direction by an actuating finger provided on the tool in question when the tool is placed on the housing of the appliance, the pushrod can be actuated in a simple manner by the tool.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, it may also be advantageous if a further blocking element is provided for the other switching direction of the switching element.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, a merely short-term processing of a foodstuff to be chopped is ensured in that the switching element is formed as a momentary switch at least in one of its switching directions. The tool, then, remains in operation only while the switch is held manually in the xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d position. The user of a food processor is, thus, forced to remain with the food processor so that the user can constantly observe the processing operation and end it at the appropriate time.
If latching recesses are provided on the circumference of the connecting disk, into which recesses a latching tongue fixedly disposed on the housing engages at least for one switching direction of the switching element, the necessary switching positions for sustained operating mode can be set in a simple manner. The switching element is held in its current position by the latching connections between the latching recesses and the latching tongue.
With the objects of the invention in view, in a food processor having a housing and an electric motor drive, there is also provided a switching assembly including different tools adapted to be placed on the housing and coupled to the electric motor drive when one of the tools is placed on the housing, and a switching element actuated in two directions, at least one of the two directions being blocked as a function of a given one of the tools placed on the housing.
Other features that are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a food processor, it is, nevertheless, not intended to be limited to the details shown because various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.